Rise of Power
by TheNewRepublic
Summary: Off the heels of a huge No Way Out Pay-Per-View, everyone is gearing up for Money in the Bank in three weeks. John Cena is WWE Champion, but a young up and comer JMC is ready to make his mark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday Night RAW- 7-22-13, Three weeks from Money in the Bank.

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler sit at ringside, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Monday Night RAW. We are live here in Denver, Colorado, and I sit along side the Hall of Famer, Jerry Lawler, and King, we've already got a good match coming up next."

Lawler smiles and nods. "You got that right. This kid, JMC, has really impressed me ever since he debuted about a month ago, but now, he faces one of his biggest challenges as he faces Y2J Chris Jericho next."

The lights go out, and the crowd cheers for the arrival of Jericho. After a short while, a figure wearing a light-up leather jacket steps onto the stage. He faces his back towards the ring, and he holds his arms out to his sides in his signature pose. Then, fireworks shoot to the ceiling, and the song "Break the Walls Down" rings out. Jericho spins around and pumps his fist, with a huge smile on his face. The people chant "Y2J!" Jericho then walks to the ring and awaits his opponent.

The music begins with a defining guitar scream, and then a rock singer yells out. The lights turn red and turn on and off rapidly. A distinctively masculine cheer erupts from the crowd, while some boo. A man standing at 6'6" walks out, wearing a red sleeveless sweatshirt with the hood up, "JMC" printed on the front and the words "Record Breaker" printed on the back, both in black letters. He wears a pair of sunglasses with red frames and black lenses. When he steps onto the stage, he raises his fists and roars, and then walks quickly to the ring. Once inside, he climbs the turnbuckles and holds his arms out, while the lighting changes to white strobe lights. He then steps off the turnbuckle and faces his opponent.

He pulls his sweatshirt off, along with his glasses. His wrestling trucks reach to near his knees, half black, half red. He wears black elbow pads and red kickpads over his black wrestling boots. He has tribal design tattoos on his chest, shoulders, and upper back, along with a cross tattooed to his forearm, His hair is light brown, and is spiked at the front.

The bell rings, and the match begins. About three minutes into the match, Jericho is in control. After a swift dropkick, he springs off the ropes for another dropkick, knocking JMC down. Jericho then runs to the ropes, springboards, and lands a perfect Lionsault. Jericho then raises his fist, signaling he is ready for the Codebreaker. He waits for JMC to get to his feet, then runs up/ But JMC catches Jericho by the legs. He slams him down with a powerbomb. He then leaps to the rope, jumps off, and lands a Swanton bomb, much to the amazement of the WWE Universe. He then picks Jericho up and lifts him onto his shoulders like John Cena would for an Attitude Adjustment. But for JMC's move, he lifts his over his head and slams him like a World's Strongest Slam. He brings all of his weight down, the move JMC calls the Record Breaker.

JMC hooks the leg. The referee counts "1...2...3!" The bell rings, and JMC's hand is raised in victory.

Out of respect, JMC helps Jericho to his feet and shakes his hand.

"A great show of respect." Jerry Lawler says. "And a great show by both men. But I have to say, this JMC kid, how is he so powerful?"

"Well, still to come to Monday Night RAW, we will take a look back at yesterday's No Way Out as WWE Champion John Cena defended his title against the Big Show."

After the match recap, RAW continues until they reach the night's main event: John Cena teams with Zack Ryder and takes on the Big Show and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

In the Superstars' locker room, JMC sits in a chair, watching the TV mounted on the wall. Big Show is making his entrance.

"Hey, kid."

JMC looks up to see Chris Jericho standing over him.

"Good job in your match, but you need to start thinking about going after a championship."

"Thanks, Chris, but I've only been here a month or two. It's not like I'm gonna just be handed a match with John Cena."

"Well, Money in the Bank qualifying matches start Friday, so I was thinking. Maybe you and me could team up in a tag team and try to qualify for the ladder match."

JMC thinks about it. "We take it up with Booker T?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll like the idea of you and I teaming up. Besides, he doesn't have any other qualifying matches scheduled yet."

JMC smiles. "Alright, Jericho. I hope I can trust you." He stands and shakes his hand.

"Oh, don't worry." Jericho smiles. "I've got your back, kid. But there is one thing we need to do first."

"And what's that?"

Jericho waved for him to follow. "Come on. We've got business to attend to."

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

John Cena lifts Big show with amazing strength with a spin-out powerbomb, and then raises his hand, signaling for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Just as he's about to tell Big Show "You can't see me," Chris Jericho's music hits, and Jericho and JMC walk out on stage.

"Hey, what're those two doing here?" Jerry Lawler asks.

John Cena quickly shakes off the distraction and goes to attempt a Five-Knuckle Shuffle, but the distraction cost him. Big Show makes it back to his feet and catches Cena by the neck off the rebound, and performs a huge Chokeslam. Big Show pins Cena. "1...2...3!"

After the bell rings and Big Show's hand is raised in victory, the World's Largest Athlete exit's the ring. On the way to the stage, he is passed by Jericho and JMC, who hope into the ring, standing over a downed John Cena.

"Take it, kid." Jericho says.

JMC nods, and picks John Cena up onto his shoulders.

"Wait, what is he doing?!" Michael Cole exclaims.

JMC slams Cena down with a Record Breaker, much to the displeasure of most of the WWE Universe.

JMC stares down at a dismantled Cena, and is handed a microphone by Jericho.

"I came to the WWE because I wanted to be champion, and according to Chris Jericho…" He glances at his new mentor. "I intend to do just that. And I'm not here for just anything, I'm here for the WWE Championship. I'm here for John Cena."

A mixed reaction came from the crowd. JMC relishes in the moment until "Excuse Me!"

The crowd turns to 100% boos and RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero steps out onto the stage.

"This is unacceptable! You can't just say you want a title match and expect to get it. I said Excuse Me!"

Another wave of boos come from the crowd.

"So this Friday, I talked with Booker T, and JMC, you will team with Chris Jericho against Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, with the winners qualifying for the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match."

JMC nods, liking Vickie's offer. "Fine, Vickie. Whatever it takes, I will be champion."

As Vickie is about to walk of stage, she stops, as if just remembering something else. "Oh, and about your match on SmackDown, the special guest referee…" She pauses. "Is John Cena!"

A huge arousal of cheers came from the Denver crowd. JMC hadn't realized, but John Cena was back to his feet behind him. When JMC turned, Cena lifted him up and drove him down with an Attitude Adjustment.

But his celebration was short lived, as Jericho jumps towards Cena and nailed him with a Codebreaker.

Jericho helps JMC back to his feet, and they exit the ring. JMC turns and copies John Cena's signature "You can't see me" hand motion, yelling "Your time is up! My time is now!"

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Night SmackDown - 7-26-13

John Cena's Dodge Charger pulls up to the arena in Salt Lake City, Utah, the site of Friday Night SmackDown. He steps out and locks the door, WWE Championship thrown over his shoulder, black and white referee shirt on. Suddenly, the lights go out, and it is pitch black.

"What the…!" John Cena exclaims. Just then, we hear Cena yell out as he seems to be getting attacked, but the assaulters are masked by the darkness. When the lights back on, Cena is knocked out, lying on the ground, but the attackers are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Mysterio, Sin Cara, JMC, and Jericho are in the ring, waiting for John Cena. Cena's music hits, but after a while, Cena is yet to emerge.

"Where is he?!" JMC yells at the timekeeper.

Just then, Justin Roberts' voice rings through the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm being informed that John Cena with no be able to officiate this match."

There was a round of boos before a familiar voice is heard. "Can you dig it, sucka?!"

The crowd turns to cheers. Out onto the stage walks SmackDown General Manager Booker T.

"Now don't you guys worry." Booker says with the four competitors looking his way. "This contest will take place," Then out walks a man dressed in a referee shirt. "Here's the referee. Let's get it on." Booker T walks off as the referee jogs down to the ring. Right when he enters the ring, JMC and Jericho attack Mysterio and Sin Cara from behind. JMC tosses out Mysterio and follows him while Jericho stands in the ring, waiting for the bell. The bell rings, and Jericho takes out Sin Cara's legs from under him, locking in the Walls of Jericho. Rey Mysterio tries to help, but JMC flattens him with a clothesline. It's too late, as Sin Cara taps out, giving the victory to Jericho and JMC.

Jericho's music hits as JMC enters the ring. The referee raises both their hand. Chris Jericho and JMC have qualified for the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match.

* * *

WWE Headquarters. Saturday, 7-27-13.

John Cena walks into the lobby of WWE Headquarters. Hung on the wall is a giant "Money in the Bank" pay-per-view poster. On it shows the six men who will be in the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Zack Ryder, Chris Jericho and JMC. Also on it shows Cena himself with his WWE Championship over his shoulder and his Money in the Bank opponent, CM Punk.

John Cena steps up to the front desk. "I have an appointment to see Mr. McMahon."

"Oh, of course!" The female clerk says. She presses a button on her intercom. "Sir, John Cena is here."

"Send him up." Mr. McMahon's voice is heard.

"Go ahead." The clerk says.

Cena nods an makes his way over to the elevator. He presses up and waits for the doors to open. They open, and the WWE Champion steps inside. There is a TV playing highlights from yesterday's SmackDown airing. It showed JMC and Jericho winning their match over Mysterio and Sin Cara.

The doors open on the top floor. Cena steps out of the elevator and walks down the hall. On the way, he passes R-Truth, who seemed to have lost something.

"'Sup, Truth?" Cena asks.

"Have you seen Lil' Jimmy?" He asks. "He ran off to somewhere."

"No." Cena shakes his head, smiling. "I haven't…at all."

Truth sighs. "Thanks anyway." He continues on. "Lil' Jimmy!"

John laughs and shakes his head. "Truth." He continues walking down the hall until he reaches a door with a nameplate reading. "Vincent K. McMahon - Owner and Chairman."

John knocks on the door. "Come in." He hears. John opens the door and enters.

Sitting at his desk is none other than Vince McMahon himself. "Have a seat."

John Cena nods and sits in one of the leather seats.

"So, how's the Champ been doing?" The Boss asks.

"Okay, boss. You saw what happened yesterday on SmackDown."

Vince nods. "Believe me, we're trying to find out who your attackers are."

"It's The Shield, Vince." Cena says bluntly.

McMahon shakes his head. "The Shield are suspended. They've been suspended for three months now. They aren't allowed in a WWE arena."

"They weren't in the arena. They were in the parking garage."

McMahon rubs his chin. "Well, if it is The Shield, we have no way of knowing. You just need to start focusing on Money in the Bank."

John sighs. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday night RAW - 7-29-13. Last RAW for money in the bank, Portland, Oregon.

Vickie Guerrero is walking around backstage, and she doesn't look happy. She sees NXT rookie Bo Dallas and Trent Beretta talking with each other.

"Where's CM punk?!" She yells at them.

They both are startled, but they shrug, not knowing the whereabouts of the #1 contender.

Guerrero growls in frustration. "He's in the main event!"

Meanwhile, Chris Jericho and JMC are standing in the ring, each with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Jericho begins. "Welcome to...RAW...IS...JERICHO!" He smiles as some of the fans repeat his catchphrase along with him. "And the man who breaks you and your records, JMC!" JMC raises his fist in the air, earning slight cheers from the few "Cena Haters", but mainly boos.

JMC raises his microphone to his mouth. "This Sunday is money in the bank live from Seattle Washington. Money in the bank: the match Chris Jericho basically invented. Who is better suited for it than him." He smiles. "And then there's me. I am one of the most skilled superstars here. While I was in NXT, I held the NXT championship for as long as I was in NXT. I am the most dominant NXT competitor ever." That earned some boos. "Kofi Kingston, Cody Rhodes, Miz, Zack Ryder, sure some of them have been in money in the bank ladder matches before, but none of them have what I have."

"What?!" The crowd chants.

JMC looks at Jericho. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Jereco answers.

"Then they should hear me?" He asked.

Jericho nodded.

"So they're just being idiots?" He asked as if to clear up the issue. "Well, we are in Portland."

That earned plenty of boos like insulting the city you were in always did. But JMC and Jericho laughed at the joke.

"So anyway." Jericho continues. "What we are trying to say is that we are the two guys you gotta watch out for. We've got a game plan so one of us will win the briefcase."

"Excuse me!" The yell of Vickie Guerrero rings out, causing the entire arena too boo. Vickie Guerrero walks out onto the stage.

JMC and Jericho roll their eyes as they turn to look towards the RAW managing supervisor.

"Enough of this." She says. "Right now, tonight's main event is a triple threat match between CM punk, Chris Jericho, and World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. But you, JMC, need a match. So I decided to leave it up to the WWE Universe to decide your opponent." That earned a few cheers. "On the WWE app, the WWE universe will vote on who will face JMC tonight. Either Rey Mysterio, Wade Barrett, or Sheamus!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "And voting opens now!" Vickie walks off the stage.

JMC shakes his head and looks at Jericho. "Well?"

"Don't worry." Jericho tells him. "I'll get you some help."

"Welcome back to RAW." Michael Cole says.

"Attention everybody!" Jerry Lawler announces to the arena. "The results for the WWE active pole on the WWE app have been tallied, so, chosen by you, JMC's opponent tonight will be..." Everyone turns to look at the TitanTron to see the results. Soon, they flash up onto the screen "Sheamus!" Lawler exclaims as the board shows 72% of the vote in Sheamus' favor, 17% was for Mysterio, and 11% in favor of Barrett.

Soon, JM series rock music hits as he walks out wearing his usual attire. Justin Roberts stands to announce the match. "This match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from the Lone Star State, weighing in at 261 pounds, J-M-C!"

JMC enters the ring and waits for his opponent.

Sheamus' is music hits as the Celtic Warrior storms onto the stage, beating his chest. The fans cheer him as he points at JMC with a smile on his face, confidence beaming from the Irishman.

Shamus climbs into the ring and takes to his corner. The referee asks if both competitors are ready and they both nod. Honeybell rings, and the match begins. Immediately, Sheamus runs right at JMC and backs him into the corner. He unloads with right hand after right hand until JMC is able to force him away. Sheamus tries to run him back into the corner, but JMC sidesteps and traps Sheamus instead. He then begins kneeing him in the ribs until he's forced to back up before the referee counts to 5. JMC then goes back to continue the onslaught, but Sheamus kicks him in the stomach and starts forcing him to the middle of the ring with multiple punches, while JMC is dazed, Sheamus runs to the ropes, but JMC reverses Sheamus' attack into a spine buster. Then JM see Lance eight need drop right on shamus's head. JM see goes for the cover, but shamus kicks out before the referee can even get down to count. JMC grabs Sheamus by the head into a chinlock, JMC situated behind Sheamus while the Celtic Warrior is sitting on the ground, trying to escape JMC's grasp. He turns enough to start elbowing JMC in the stomach, forcing him to let go. He then attempts an Oklahoma Slam by lifting JMC onto his shoulder, but JMC escapes out the back and pushes Sheamus face first into the turnbuckle. As Sheamus staggers back, JMC lifts him onto his shoulders and slams him with a Samoan Drop. JMC then climbs the turnbuckle, looking for the Swanton Bomb, but as he takes off, Sheamus rolls out of the way, causing JMC to land unceremoniously on his back. Sheamus then lifts him up onto his shoulders. Sheamus smiles as he drops JMC with White Noise. The WWE Universe cheers as Sheamus backs into the corner, readying the Brogue Kick. Just as Sheamus is about to run at JMC, he hears the unmistakable words: "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield." A collective groan comes from the crowd as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns make their way through the WWE Universe. Sheamus turns his attention away from the down JMC and to thhot three Hounds of Justice. The Shield members hop over the barricade and seem to be getting ready to attack Sheamus. Sheamus prepares for the assault before he's rolled onto his shoulders from behind. JMC has Sheamus rolled up as the referee counts "1...2...3!" The bell rings as JMC rolls out of the ring. JMC then backs away from Seth Rollins, who just ignores him and hops onto the ring apron with the other two Shield members. Sheamus was about to go after JMC, but is engulfed in the 3-on-1 attack from The Shield.

JMC slowly backs away from the ring. He reaches the stage as The Shield slam Smeamus with a Triple Powerbomb.

JMC steps backstage where he's met by Chris Jericho "Is that the help you we're talking about?"

Jericho shakes his head. "Not exactly."

JMC sighs and walks with Jericho to the locker room. "I can't believe those guys are back." JMC says.

"Yeah." Jericho agrees. "I would never thought those dogs would return like this. I thought we'd at least get notice of their return. I thought they were suspended."

They reach the locker room and enter. Some of the Superstars there watch as they enter. Jericho sits down at his locker while JMC goes to his own to get changed. While Jericho is tweeting on his phone, he's tapped on the shoulder. The looks up to see Randy Orton glaring at him a sneer.

"Can I help you?" Jericho asks.

"You're the one who sent The Shield out there, aren't you?" The Apex Predator asks.

"I knew nothing about The Shield going out there." Jericho raises his hands. "Sorry about your buddy Sheamus."

Randy narrows his eyes at Jericho. "Well, I hope you're not lying, because this Friday on SmackDown, you're facing me." He points at himself.

Jericho stands and gets in Randy's face. "And I suppose you're here to talk trash?"

"Well," Randy backed off a couple steps. "Not exactly." He smiled slightly. "The reason I'm here...is to do this." Suddenly, Randy wraps his arms around Chris' head and hits him with the RKO.

"Hey!" JMC yells. Now he's changed into his street clothes consisting of a sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He storms over to Orton. "What do you think you're doing?"

Randy is still seething and attempts to RKO JMC, but this time, JMC blocks it, sending Orton to the ground. As Randy gets up, JMC steps back and lands a Super Kick square to Orton's jaw, knocking him out.

JMC takes a deep breath and looks down at the KO'ed Orton. Then he looks over at Jericho and kneels at his side. He shakes his shoulder. "Chris."

Jericho groans as he opens his eyes. He sits up and looks at the unconscious Randy Orton. He looks at JMC. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah." JMC says with a smile. He helps Jericho to his feet.

Jericho nods at him. "Good job."

"Thanks." They start to head out of the locker room. Jericho looks down at Orton one more time. "Yeah. See you Friday." Then they leave.

They walk out to the parking lot. Jericho unlocks his black BMW and gets into the driver's seat. JMC gets in the passenger's seat. They drive off, never once noticing the dark figure standing in the shadows."


End file.
